


A Starry Adventure

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [5]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Daisy dreams of traveling among the stars.





	A Starry Adventure

Princess Daisy sat on her throne in her Sarasaland palace and sighed. Nothing exciting had happened in her kingdom in years. Ever since Mario had stopped by to save her from the alien Tatanga, she had been spending her days roaming around the castle and gardens aimlessly. Her parents hadn’t let her leave the confines of the castle, and she was growing bored and restless. Most of all she was lonely. 

One night Daisy had a strange dream. She was flying through outer space, whizzing past the stars and planets at a dizzying speed. When she got to what she thought was the end of the universe, a very tall woman appeared. Her platinum blonde hair went well with the aquamarine colored dress she was wearing, and she held a wand with a star shaped tip. Next to the woman was a small, very bright star shaped creature.

“Who are you?” Daisy asked the woman.

“I am Rosalina, protector of the cosmos.” she replied, flicking her wand. “You’ve been cooped up in that castle for far too long. Let me show you the wonders of the universe!” 

Daisy and Rosalina explored planets and galaxies together. They tasted the honey of the Honeyhive Galaxy, played hide and seek with the ghosts in Boo’s Graveyard Galaxy, and raced around the planets of the Good Egg Galaxy.

Daisy woke up with a smile on her face. It was still dark, and she went to the window to observe the stars twinkling in the night sky. If only she could reach them someday. 

She was about to go back to bed when she saw a shimmering in the middle of the room. The light turned into a bright figure, and Daisy shielded her eyes. When the light dimmed, Rosalina stood just as Daisy remembered her in the dream.

Daisy rubbed her eyes in disbelief. “Rosalina?” 

Rosalina nodded and held out her hand. Daisy took it, and soon they were flying through the universe together.


End file.
